Senran Kagura: Shinobi no Oda (Little Remake)
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: When the Oda Clan was in a downfall, the daimyo was dead in Honnou-ji, Kyoto by rebellion and changed Japanese history forever. Today, one lone man would likely change the world and possibly stopping to repeat the dark past of the Feudal era Japan, as a shinobi with the possible passed of the bloodline. AU. (You'll only waste your time if you read what you hate.)
**A/N: Hey guys. It's been a long for me writing a Senran story (Though its a crossover with EEnE, which is on hold sadly.). Well, yes! While I was reading the manga, I found it really interesting at all, especially on the relationship of two certain seniors, but as friends before. Anyway, the pair? It will just be a question mark as of late. Why the wait? Let's start. It might have some Japanese history, Sengoku Basara, Onimusha influence and as well as Japanese mythology.**

 **Note: This is an AU. So, its a possibility that it won't be applied as the canon. Just some reference.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Senran Kagura. The franchise belongs to Kenichiro Takaki, although the OC and idea belongs to me.**

* * *

Long time ago in the Feudal era Japan, one warlord is taken the country by storm when the Ashikaga Shogunate was getting fragile and crumbling to the ground to start his reign, the man from Owari. He was known as Oda Nobunaga, a man who is stronger like the iron fortress and keeps his words firmly. Due to his power, people were impressed of his knowledge, being a businessman, including international trades as an example. Yet, he was too power hungry to the point that Akechi Mitsuhide starts a coup DE tat because not only that he wanted to be in power, but wanted to kill him as well due to his mother died and killed for Nobunaga, also to protect the Japanese history. However, there are people who lived in the Iga and Koga province who are experts of espionage, sabotage, gathering information, assassination and the like. They are called ninja or shinobi who are mercenaries for hire will do everything as long as they will get their pay if their mission is a success and the other, will serve to the shogun or warlord and devoted their lives to them. They have two sides of these ninjas. They are called "Zennin" (Good ninja) or "Akunin" (Bad ninja). Now, in the modern days,one man, who is still running the blood of the ancestral warlord, trying to clean the fatal wrongs of his ancestors and there are still few shinobis who are still keeping the ancient training of being a shinobi to this very day... The question of this man is, was he an ally or a foe? Human or demon?

* * *

 ** _Somewhere at the slums of Asakusa, Japan (13 years ago)_**

A young boy in the age of 5, was being told by his parents that he'll be buying some food for them, only enough for the whole family to eat. He got a messy dark orange hair that is almost covering his eyes due to the slum background that makes him dirty and the color of his eyes is azure. Walking around, he only got a few bundle of cash and keeping his cheerful persona.

"Yosh!. One day, I'll become the best shinobi that I can ever be!" The boy vowed with enthusiasm in his voice, raising his fist in air as he didn't know that it caught the attention to punks who is sitting down their chairs with their bottled booze and looks at the kid, giving a scowl, wanted to crush this pest to dust. Some are laughing, thinking that he is being delusional and stating that shinobis are just a part of his imagination.

"You are watching too much Naruto kid! Ninjas aren't real." One punk called out, making the little child looks at him in an innocent manner.

"That's a good show you know, good sir." The boy smiled in a calm way, which his awareness to danger didn't put to good use, because his father trained him as a shinobi, to become a prodigy.

The punk didn't take it lightly to the little one, while the kid, who is somewhat a bit stupid of knowing what is fear or not. The bastard is calling out his men, standing up to their seat and ready to take out this piece of garbage, "Hey guys, this kid is trying to mock us!", "Let's kick his ass!"

Unaware of his situation, the boy, whose named Ryuji, looks at them and asked in an absentminded manner, "What's wrong? Am I saying the wrong words?" He didn't know that they are already drunk because for them, an alcohol takes the stress away.

They didn't say anything, while marching in front of the unlucky kid and he didn't see coming at all. He was slugged out in the face, sending him to the floor and he wiped the blood out of his mouth and giving them a look that says, "What did I do?" The punks didn't give any breathing room for this kid, while they are stomping him with no reason for at least 5 minutes. He didn't know that he was hurt and all of a sudden, they noticed that the boy has some demented aura in him, causing the punks to stop which Ryuji only giggled like a pranking ghost.

"What's so funny kid?!" The punk asked in demand, which he was going to struck the little boy with that beer bottle, attempting to land on his head. However, the boy only stood up and they are shocked that, he was just holding his wrist, and the punk was shocked, causing him to look at the boy. His eyes were like much of a bloodthristy demon, ready to kill and destroy these street bullies.

"Aniki, this kid - " Another punk was speechless, seeing that Ryuji might go out of control.

"Is this boy a monster?!"

"You dare trample me?" Ryuji grinned and he looks like a tyrant, as he finally pushed the punk away and one man was screaming out of fear, charging in to strike him down with the beer bottle, holding his right hand, strucked the boy's head causing the kid to fall down. In shock, they saw him on the ground face first, only to realize that he only get up and smirked, which they are shocked. Everyone that is involved in this scene were all flabbergasted.

"What are you?!" The man that struck the kid down asked in fear, with four men are shaking since they never saw a kid survived by striking the back of the head with a beer bottle.

Ryuji then went near to the guy that goes in to strike him down, which he is holds the right wrist and the man was laughing, only to bent it like a tree, which the kid was only laughing in a sadistic manner and blood was flowing to where he grabbed, causing some to attack him. There are five men that are surrounding him, wanted to kill this out of control boy. His hand was bleed and then punched the bully in the gut, making the man to vomit in blood and Ryuji, he was still laughing in madness. The leader was shaking in fear, when Ryuji turned his attention to them.

"Kill him!" They are all charging in, which Ryuji realized that he doesn't want to kill someone. He closed his eyes and he knew that people are surrounding to where the incident happen and he was there. Little did he know, one girl eavesdropping with her biological parents which they too are watching in scene.

Now, he let go of the man, who is unconscious and possibly dying due to the punch, landed to the gut. They know that kids doesn't much strength and can't fight back at all, but this boy, he wasn't human at all. He was thinking that where he was a Yoma in human skin or simply put that he was a demon. Before he can realize of what he has done, they are kicking him and finally stomping him and there are people that supports the punks rather than the kid. The world can be cruel sometimes for Ryuji. He heard that the people are calling him monster, demon, devil, murderer and e.t.c.

 _'_ _Oni (Demon), b_ _akemono (monster), akuma (devil). Nanda (Why)? Why am I being discriminated? Am I doing it wrong again?'_ Questioned the young boy in his mind, as his messy orange hair was covering his eyes and he was being thrown stones yet again, when the kids saw his bloodthirsty act, surrounding hate within them. Some are running, some are still throwing... The boy was crying, because he wants to make friends with people and yet there are people that will hate his act.

"Otosan, he might be killed." The girl pointed at where Ryuji was, where he was being thrown by stones like he was a vile creature that deserves to die. All the kid did was self-defense and yet for the people, his 'self-defense' is to kill. The father wanted to protect him and yet, he thinks that this is not fair for Ryuji just because he was different than the others and yet, they don't know about him. Ironically, he doesn't even know who he is and he wanted to help this child. But, the mother is very careful in which she told her husband that they must not get involved to this kid. He sighed and kneels down, looking at his daughter while holding her shoulders, sighing.

"Ikaruga, I don't think that I can protect him. We don't know who he is or his family." It is revealed that its actually Ikaruga in the past before she was adopted to the known Phoenix clan. Those parents are her biological parents before they got killed or died by an unknown cause. Luckily for the poor boy, they didn't see him in his demented look and he was kept on being thrown any hard objects that he was being hit, even in the injured head and now, his body.

After sometime, the people left Ryuji beaten up and bruised, who is tucking himself and covering his face by putting his head on his knees. He was alone, crying and he didn't know that the girl will come back to see him soom. Now, Ryuji's parents are shocked because the boy came from a fight thanks to the punks. They saw him, battered and bruised, seeing that he might die.

"Ryuji! What happen to you?!" The mother asked in concern, went near to her badly injured son which she can only hear him mutter "I'm a monster". The father was shocked, as he was looking for those punks who beats him up. Yet, they didn't know that the girl's parents are putting them to jail in a local police station, filing their case as child abuse, serious physical injuries and homicide. They wanted to say thanks to her family, yet all did care right now is their son, who seems to be traumatized at being discriminated of his act. Right now, they are assisting Ryuji in helping him.

"Am I... A monster?" Ryuji has his head put by his mothers lap, closing his eyes, smiling as if he was already get used to it. But to his mother, she wants to him to snap out of his delusions and he needs some friends. He hasn't made process. The father, who is a shinobi has to tell him that he is not a monster at all and rather be called a 'misunderstood child that wants to make friends with people'.

After the bad incident, Ryuji and his father are sitting afar, discussing important things as this was a big deal for them. The father sighed that his son was actually looking at the window and was thinking something else.

"Ryuji, this is a secret that you must not tell this to anyone. If you do, they'll kill you and use you. "

"Huh? What is it father?" Ryuji tilted his head, cupping his right cheek.

"Are you ready for this?" The father must be sure that his son is emotionally ready, which his mother watched from the distance in concern.

"Tell me father."

Before his dad was going to say anything about this dark secret, he heard his wife telling them that they should eat. They are extremely worried about their son or he might end up dead. He chuckled and stood up, replying sheepishly while scratching at the back of his head, "I say the food is ready." The father turned his back and left, making Ryuji sighed and ending up way more confused than ever.

 _'What am I? Who am I?'_ Ryuji thinks about it while he stood up and groaned following his father, smelling that the food is very good that can make his stomach growling, _'I guess that food can be good for my tummy.'_ When he looks at the food, he smells it as if its a stress reliever. But, at the back of his head, nothing beats good old bread sticks. The kid was so confused that he never know about this secret of him, until this very day.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

 _ **Present day, Asakusa (13 years later)**_

At some boys dormitory, close to Hanzo Academy, Ryuji snored as if he doesn't want to go to school and rather thinks of bread sticks, putting them right in his mouth and eat it. His friends; Jun, Matsura and Taizen are knocking his door while reminding him that they must not be late because their teacher is very strict of time management.

"Oi Ryuji! It's time to get up!" The voice of Jun shouted, causing Ryuji to get annoyed and mumbling to himself that he rather sleep in his room than going to school. Actually, he is not a slacker. But when he is forced, he rather not go out of his room. He misunderstood what Jun said and there is a difference between forced and reminding.

His friends sighed that their reminders are just deaf words and this cause Matsura to snap him fingers, having one last trick on his sleeve.

"Ryuji, there is a sale of bread sticks at the bakery store. You don't want to be late man or those things will be selling out!" Taizen and Jun wooed at this lavender haired guy and that cause the ditz to get up fast, moving in speed that is not human and all. To add the jokes on him, while he was getting out of bed, he got face first at the floor causing the three boys outside to cringe since that was really painful. They can only heard some noisy backgrounds in his room and they knew that he'll take a bath, causing them to sweat drop while listening to his shouts of 'Bread Sticks, discounted!'

After 5 minutes, Ryuji finished taking a bath while he finally wears his male Hanzo Academy uniform and wearing his black high school sling bag on his left shoulder. In this case, the three are done eating for breakfast and as for this forgetful guy, he was holding his stomach and the young has that look, indicating that he is hungry. Jun, the sporty guy; Matsura, the smart man and Taizen, the knick-knack dude are sighing that Ryuji, the ditsy guy forgets about his breakfast.

"Ryuji," Lucky for him, Matsura is a good friend and he took the liberty to make some sandwich for him, patting his bag, indicating that its there, "You can get the sandwich if you want." This cause the smiling, yet sometimes idiot man to feel the sudden adrenaline rush and left for a while before returning to his buddies.

In their sudden shock, Ryuji wasn't running like an ordinary student went in a hurry for class because he/she's late. But... Something is different in him. The three boys are also done brushing their teeth as well, whereas Ryuji didn't. They didn't know that he was going to brush his teeth and unexpectedly opening Matsura's bag, causing the other two dumbfounded that the funny man did eat in the bathroom which Ryuji didn't even what he was doing at all as if he was moving by instinct. The smart boy huffed and closed his bag, making Taizen chuckled and even Jun has to admit that their friend was unexpectedly funny.

"Ditz." Matsura muttered in annoyance, closing his eyes and crossing his arms while the boys are waiting for Ryuji.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

There are five girls, going out of their dormitories to prepare themselves to go to school, while going to their secret class. One is a black long haired girl, with her kind blue eyes are indicating that they should be on a hurry because nobody knows, they are shinobi's. Now, the blonde haired girl yawned while stretching herself up, to wear her shoes. Along with the short pink haired one, the white haired twintailed girl and the short brown haired girl. They are the Hanzo girls: Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari.

"Everyone, we got to be on a hurry." Ikaruga reminded her friends, whereas Asuka looks at her with a smile and nodded that they should be on a hurry. Yagyuu, on the other hand, she was always ready as usual with Hibari with a very cheerful smiled, jumping like an active person and whereas Katsuragi just slouching unless groping someones breast will make her recharged yet again.

While they are done, Ikaruga noticed someone in the boys group in front of them, rambling something dumb and random causing the eyepatch girl to cover the innocent girls' ears since for her, it might burn her intelligence down which is not the case. Ryuji, in his group, laughing and eating something that always have: Packed bread sticks! This cause her to pause a bit and walks with her friends. Asuka however, noticed her looks as if she remembered someone in the past.

"Ikaruga-san?" The brown haired girl asked, causing the representative to snap back to reality, looking at her, "You seem to be thinking deep. What is it all about?"

"Well, I was wondering of someone in the past." She only looks at the dark orange haired boy from the distance, _'That hair and its color. I've seen him before. Yet, I'm not sure about it since its a long time ago.'_

"The past?" Hibari was actually curious about it, making Ikaruga to tell her that its not that important. Yagyuu, however, was very keen and just observes her before going to train about summoning their ninja animal of their own choice. Katsuragi, then out of being bored gropes Asuka out of nowhere causing the short girl to scream to let go, only for the matured one to scold the perverted blonde due to her indecency.

Ryuji, who seems to feel something in his gut, causing the boys to ask him.

"Oi Ryuji. What are you thinking right now?" Its Taizen who is asking the question, only for the dark orange haired boy to ignore him. The green haired guy was a bit agitated because that was plain rude according to him. But, Matsura and Jun might be thinking that something is bothering him. This cause Taizen to groan in defeat that it's something personal.

 _'A girl in my past. Who are you?'_ Ryuji thinks about the past, before arriving at Hanzo Academy finally. The girls already arrived there and started their training as a shinobi that even Ryuji didn't even know. Without his knowledge, an old man from the background was observing him rather than his friends, seeing that he got the potential to become a shinobi. The male ditz didn't even know that he was training to become one for the sake of his late parents. He clenches his fist that, he will give justice to them.

 _'Ka-san, To-san. I'll give you two, justice!'_ He vowed that to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. I've finished my first chapter of my Senran story. To know what my OC looks like and his friends to get the idea of the image, search them at google if you want. Here it is:**

 **Ryuji:** **s-media-cache-ak0. pinimg 736x/cf/a8/33/cfa833252736a4d491a9a4f2d1ee9583. jpg** **(Change the hair color to dark orange and the eyes azure. To see the image (All of them listed here), all space should be pressed backspace once. Just add .com(slash) at the first two part names in this image.**

 **Age - 18**

 **Height - 5'11**

 **Grade - Third Year**

 **Birthday - June 16 (Gemini)**

 **Body structure - Slightly lean**

 **Hobbies - Drawing, reading comics**

 **Fave Food - Bread sticks**

 **Ninja animal - Soon**

 **Shinobi element - Soon**

* * *

 **Jun:** **data2. whicdn images/17921872/large. jpg** **(Just change the eye color to cyan. Add .com(slash) at the first two middle part names.)**

 **Age - 17**

 **Grade - Second year**

 **Height - 5'8**

 **Birthday - September 24 (Libra)**

 **Body structure - Average**

 **Favorite hobbies - Playing ping-pong, jogging**

 **Fave food - Noodles (Or usually, Soba)**

* * *

 **Matsura:** **s-media-cache-ak0. pinimg 236x/4a/59/61/4a5961ae8aada0ab39beab1d265ca0ad. jpg (Change the eye color to gray. Put the .com(slash) part at the first two middle part names. The same case as Jun.)**

 **Age - 17**

 **Grade - Second year**

 **Height - 5'9**

 **Birthday - May 7 (Taurus)**

 **Body structure - Lean**

 **Favorite hobbies - Researching, cooking**

 **Fave food - Tempura**

* * *

 **Taizen:** **pm1. narvii 5664/850a04699c735cfa9244d5fc579f58697147445d_hq. jpg (Change the eye color to Orange. Same as the two above.)**

 **Age - 18**

 **Grade - Second year (Failed at second semester)**

 **Height - 5'9**

 **Birthday - November 11 (Scorpio)**

 **Body structure - Skinny, yet built**

 **Favorite hobbies - Practicing martial arts, pranking**

 **Fave food - Prawn crackers**

* * *

 **The reason that I didn't put ninja animal and Shinobi elements for the three its because they are not shinobis and they are just his ordinary best friends without special powers whatsoever and they are side characters. Also, this is just the introduction of the main guy character, who won't go with the girls as of late. That's only the introduction. So, the screen time would be most likely to the girls than the guy in the next chapter. This is not a harem fic at all. Also, the pairings would be undecided for now. Yes, this takes place of the anime and possibly the manga (Usually the flashback). Though, I'll try to add some originality twist in it. The story will increase its progress as it continues. Also, this story flow is more about the Deep Crimson game.**

 **P.S: I would likely want some constructive criticism, with a reason. Like or dislike. I would accept it. Blunt or not... This is the real me, I would accept it. So, I would appreciate it if some of you people would help me how to improve of the story. Though, I won't break and back down of anything.**


End file.
